fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Labirynt
|premieramiedzynarodowa= |odcinekpokrewny="Max Modem" }} Fineasz i Ferb decydują się zbudować ogromny labirynt. Tymczasem do Izabeli na szkolenie do Zastępu Ogników przyjeżdża Melisa, mała dziewczynka, która ją bardzo podziwia i chce być taka jak Izabela. Jeremiasz zaprasza Fretkę na wrotko-randkę, jednak dziewczyna przypadkiem dostaje się do labiryntu. Melisa dowiaduje się, że szesnastolatka to Fretka Gertruda Flynn - dziewczyna, która zdobyła 50 odznak jednego dnia. W ten sposób Fretka staje się jej faworytką, co wprawia w zazdrość Izabelę. Dundersztyc pragnie przechylić wszystkie budynki, aby krzywa wieża w Pizie nie była już sławna. W tym celu buduje stację kosmiczną. Fabuła left|200pxFineasz i Ferb jedzą płatki w kuchni. Fineasz zauważa labirynt znajdujący się z tyłu pudełka. Twierdzi, że jest to banalnie prosty labirynt do przejścia. Chce większe wyzwanie. Nagle dostaje olśnienia i nie musi mówić nawet Ferbowi, że już wie o będą dzisiaj robić. Fineasz pyta się Fretki co dziś robi, która jest na wrotkach. Ale Fretka nie zatrzymała się i pojechała dalej krzycząc, że jest ok. Fineasz nagle zauważa brak Pepe. Pepe tymczasem jest w kuchni i przedostaje się do swojej bazy. Podczas zjazdu do bazy, Pepe zbiera cały kurz i jest cały brudny. Major Monogram wita go a potem dostrzega, że Pepe jest brudny. Jest mu przykro, że nie wyczyścili tego wejścia. Pepe dostaje chusteczkę do wytarcia.się. Major Monogram informuje Pepe, że Dundersztyc zaginął i musi się dowiedzieć, gdzie on jest. Mają go tylko nagranego na automatycznej sekretarce. Pepe po odsłuchaniu wiadomości od razu rusza na misję. right|200pxFineasz i Ferb kończą budowę labiryntu. Baljeet przychodzi i pyta się czy jest to coś w rodzaju testu. Fineasz twierdzi, że jest to coś w rodzaju szczurów laboratoryjnych. Buford krzyczy, kto powiedział ser. Fineasz mówi, że to metafora. Buford mówi, że lubi metaforyczne sery. Wchodzą na windę prowadzącą do labiryntu. Nagle przychodzi Izabela z małą dziewczyną, która nazywa się Melisa. Dziewczyna chce zdobyć tyle odznak co Izabela. Na to Izabela twierdzi, że była taka sama kiedy była małą iskierką. Izabela przedstawia Melisę chłopakom. Mówi, że jest jej mentorką na jeden dzień. Fretka widzi labirynt i wjeżdża na windę naciskając guzik na górę. Wszyscy znajdują się teraz w labiryncie. Fretka chce stąd wyjść, ale Fineasz mówi, że musi przejść labirynt. Pepe przybywa do spółki zło Dundersztyca i go tam nie zastaje. Maskotka Dundersztyca informuje go, że to nie left|200pxprawdziwy on i, że to pułapka. Pepe zostaje uwieziony w malej rakiecie i gdzieś wylatuje. right|218pxFretka zastanwia się jak stąd wyjść, ale Fineasz twierdzi, że nie można oszukiwać i musi przejść labirynt. Z Ferbem zaprojektowali masę zagadek i pułapek w labiryncie, Izabela pyta się Melisy, czy chce z nią i Fretką przejść labirynt. Fretka twierdzi, że sama znajdzie drogę. Melisa zauważa, że to Fretka zdobyła 50 odznak jednego dnia. Jest tym zachwycona. Fretka i Melisa idą na przód a Izabela idzie za nimi, oczywiście zazdrosna. Buford radzi, żeby Baljeet zajął się tym co dotyczy myślenia, a on tym co trzeba będzie łamać. Zaczyna się piosenka "Bez celu swej podróży". Pepe wlatuje rakietą do kwatery Dundersztyca w kosmosie. Dundersztyc zaczyna prezentować Pepe prezentuje. Podczas wycieczki spotkał studentów. Pepe zaczyna się nudzić. Scena przenosi się do labiryntu Fineasza i Ferba. Muszą obliczyć ile jest cukierków w słoju. Fineasz, Ferb i Baljeet zaczynają obliczać. Buford się zdenerwował i zjadł wszystkie cukierki i było ich zero. Baljeet twierdzi, że się nie przyłożył. Za to może mu przyłożyć Buford. left|200pxTymczasem Dundersztyc mówi nie ma prawa wstępu do Albani. Podczas wycieczki do Włoch w mieście "Piza". Poszedł zobaczyć krzywą wierzę. Był zły, bo nie robią tam pizzy. A skoro to miasto "Piza" to nazwa wzkazuje, że robią tam pizzę. Wpadł na pomysł, żeby przechylić swoją Spółkę Zło i przez to stanie się bogaty. Potem gdy przekrzywi wszystkie budynki swój wyprostuje. Wpadł na to przed chwila. Ale będzie dużo przechylania i wyprostowania dlatego stworzył przechylator. Podczas echa Dundersztyca słychać "ciastko". Fretka, Izabela i Melisa muszą przejść przez most z liny. Izabela zdobyła tą sprawność dwukrotnie. Nagle wrednie odzywa się Fretka mówiąc, że ona zdobyła 50 w jeden dzień. Izabela zaczyna być zła. Fretka przez right|200pxpomyłkę wjeżdża na linę i przedostaje się na drugą stronę. Nadchodzi kolej Melisy. Niestety dziewczynka nie utrzymuje równowagi i łapię się jedną ręką liny. Fretka krzyczy na Izabele, żeby ta ją ratowała. Izabela idzie po linie, łapie rękę Melisy i rzucą ją w stronę Fretki. Fretka twierdzi, że gdyby nie ona to Melisa by spadła i odjeżdżają. Izabela sarkastycznie mówi, że cieszy się, że mogła pomóc. Dundersztyc zaczął odliczanie inatora i nic go nie zatrzyma. Musi tylko otworzyć dach co mu długo zajmuje. Izabela i Melisa patrzą czy nie jest głęboko przy przepaści. Mówi Melisie, że nie trzeba patrzeć przez siebie. Ale Fretka bierze linę i rzucą ją w przepaść, żeby zobaczyć na ile jest głęboka. Dundersztyc otworzył dach i zablokował go. Idzie odpalić inator. Twierdzi, że jest jego inator jest dziobako-odporny. Pepe wyciąga patyk by odblokować dach i spada. Dundersztyc próbuje jak najszybciej zatrzymać inator. Ale nie zdążył i inator wystrzelił w środku kryjówki. Inator sam się zresetował i zaczął odliczanie od nowa. left|200pxIzabela pyta się jak teraz przedostaną się na drugą stronę. Nagle chodnik zaczyna się chować i Fretka zaczyna panikować, a Izabela spokojnie usiadła. Twierdzi, to Fretka zdobyła 50 sprawności. Ale Fretka przyznaje się, że to był kant. Izabela bierze wrotkę Fretki i zaczynają wisieć nad przepaścią. Muszą dosięgnąć podesty by się wydostać. Melisa bierze drugą sznurówkę i dosięga podestu. Dziewczyny wydostają się z labiryntu. Fretka biegnie szybko do mamy a Izabela i Melisa wracają do domu. Dundersztyc znowu otworzył dach. Pepe zablokował wejście inatora kulą i ucieka. Inator sprawił, że spółka zło w kosmosie zaczyna się kręcić i strzela w labirynt, który zaczyna się toczyć, Fretka nie zdążyła pokazać right|200pxmamie co robili jej bracia i Linda każe jej iść do domu. Pepe uciekł zostawiając Dundersztyca samego w kosmosie. Chłopcy tymczasem są jeszcze w labiryncie, ale szybko z niego wyskakują. Fineasz twierdzi, że wszystko skończyło się dobrze, a Buford jest oburzony bo nie dostał metaforowego sera. Zakończenie Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Bez celu swej podróży Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... brak Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? O, tu jesteś, Pepe brak Wejście do kryjówki Pepe Przez klimatyzację w kuchni. Dżingiel zła Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * Ten odcinek pokazuje, że "Ogniki" miały kiedyś przynależność do "Małych iskierek". * Pierwszy raz Dundersztyc pokazuje, że zna inne języki. * Ten odcinek pokazał, że Ferb umie grać w szachy. * Jest to drugi odcinek, w którym ktoś przerywa Ferbowi ("Przygotuj się na Bettys"). * Jest to ostatni odcinek drugiego sezonu, gdzie Izabela nosi mundurek Ogników. * Ten odcinek w polskim dubbingu wraz z odcinkiem "Nie Fineasz i Ferb" i "Ryczerze w kosmosie" (stała wyższa tonacja), był wcześniej w wyższej tonacji, lecz po kilku latach, odcinek puszczono w regularnej tonacji. Powiązanie z serią * Fretka po raz drugi pokazuje, że nie umie jeździć na wrotkach ("Wyrzut przed metą"). * Jest wymieniany rekord Fretki ("Jak zostać Ognikiem"). * Po raz drugi widzimy Izabelę zazdrosną, ale tym razem nie chodzi o Fineasza ("Wrażenie tonięcia"). * Po raz kolejny Fineasz mówi powiedzenie Izabeli "Co dzisiaj robisz?" ("Myjnia samochodowa","Wrażenie tonięcia"). * Pepe jest po raz kolejny w kosmosie ("Kometa","Skok w kosmos"). Aluzje * Scooby Doo - Kiedy Fretka, Izabela i Melisa muszą przebiec przez labirynt jest to podobne do pościgu w bajce Scooby Doo. * Star Wars- Gdy w scenie z Fretką, Izabelą i Melisą, chowa się podłoga w ścianie przypomina to jedną ze scen z filmu Star Wars. * 'The legend of Zelda -' podczas rozmowy Baljeet'a i Buforda za nimi widać panel z guzikami układającymi się w triforce - symbol magicznych trójkątów ze świata Zeldy. * '''Indiana Jones: W poszukiwaniu zaginionej Arki - '''Gdy Ferb przekłada klucz na woreczek, przypomina to scenę z tego filmu. thumb|Biały podkoszulek Fretki na okładce Błędy * Kiedy Melisa pokazuje Fretkę w gazecie, Fretka ma biały podkoszulek. * Gdy Izabela i Melisa wchodzą do autobusu, Izabela ma czerwoną kokardę. * Pepe wyjmuje śrubokręt by zamknąć drzwi, ale w przestrzeni jest prawo grawitacji i trudno by było zamknąć drzwi. * Kiedy Fineasz mówi "Dobrze, że dziewczyny były przed nami" oko Ferba skierowane jest do publiczności.